Memory Lane
by purplefeather21
Summary: Somtimes, different is a good thing. At least, it is when it comes to them. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, so after reading several challenge fics I decided to give it a shot. The funny thing is, some of these songs were supposed to be easy to write, but they weren't actually. This is set before Sectionals because Glee wasn't on until nine o'clock. Everything relating to Finn finding out about baby Drizzle was simply a guess as to what his reaction would be.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I happen not to own ANYTHING Glee related.**

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: (_Glee, Puck/Rachel)_

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

* * *

**1. The One by Mary J. Blige ft. Drake**

_Complete opposites. _

Hell, polar opposites. Things that didn't mix. The last people on earth that would be together. He and Rachel were just too different. They weren't supposed to last.

After all, all she would be ever be to him was a _fling_. That's what he convinced himself when thinking about Rachel Berry. Because she was the most annoying person in the planet. Rachel made him want to set himself on fire every time her mouth started moving.

Nevertheless, there was something special about her. They way she smiled when she saw him that made him think maybe opposites attracted for a reason.

**2. Loaded and Alone by Hinder**

Noah Puckerman was a screw up. That was a fact. He knew this, and he was certain both his mother and sister knew this too. He had managed to get his best friend's girlfriend pregnant, and lost his best friend, and unexpected gained a friend in the whole process.

Rachel would sit with him-sometimes for hours-and manage to somehow stay quiet. Something he considered a miracle, because Rachel didn't know the meaning of shut up.

Naturally-after everything had died down, of course-they started going out. It was the one good thing he had going for him. Surprisingly, their relationship had lasted through high school, and first year of college.

That is, until he found himself alone at a bar (his usual routine now) because he didn't say those _3 _words back.

**3. Never Say Never by the Fray**

_Impossible._ Irritating. Amusing. _Sexy._

Those were all words he could use to describe the woman standing next to him. Even after two years of being in a relationship, she was still the exact same way she had been in high school.

As he thought back, he had never thought their relationship would even last. Sure, she was hot and had some amazing legs. That was all he had cared about. Or at least, it was at first. He had never intended to be in an actual relationship with her.

After a while, she actually grew on him. Rachel wasn't that annoying, or at least not that much. Not that he'd ever admit that, but as he grabbed his diploma from Figgins and walked down the stage, he couldn't help but smile.

He sure was grateful for Rachel Berry being in his life.

**4. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

Rachel knew being with Finn was impossible. Not only did he love Quinn, but he would never leave her.

Then she went out Noah Puckerman. The boy who had slushied her for years, and didn't give a crap about it. Little by little, she started looking at Finn less. Rachel didn't notice the looks he gave her when he saw her with his former best friend. Because when she was with _Noah,_ she didn't notice anything. Other than him, that is.

**5. Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift**

They weren't the type of people that were supposed to mix. He knew this. They were the last people anyone expected to click, but they did. She wasn't like all the other high school girls he knew. She was better.

Not that they were supposed to be right for each other. Both of them loved other people. They just didn't care. They were together, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

**6. Sweet Caroline (A/N: Awesomely enough, right?) by Mark Salling**

A slushie. Neil Diamond. Glee. All of this were things that made them have something in common.

He didn't do things like buy gifts for people other than mother and sister. He had no reason to.

He didn't do things like sing songs from 1969 to prove a point.

He was Puck; a badass.

However, he was with Rachel. She had given him a second chance after their incredibly awkward breakup at the bleachers.

He had to give her something special. She deserved it.

**7. Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

She never thought she'd ever love someone that wasn't Finn. After all, she had spent two years chasing after him. There would never be anyone else, or so she thought. Then she went out with Noah Puckerman.

Granted, she did hate him with all her might. When they got together, it was a spur of the moment thing.

It wasn't supposed to last a lifetime, but it did.

**8. Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood**

Noah Puckerman was the last person Rachel should ever date. Mercedes, Kurt-_everyone-_told her he would break her hear. Still, she didn't listen and agreed to go out with him. Publicly.

For a few months, everything had been okay.

He hadn't pressured her into doing something she didn't want to.

It wasn't until she found him with Santana did she think that not only had everyone had been right, but that she fooled herself into thinking fairytales existed.

**9. Addicted by Saving Abel**

It was like an obsession. She was on him mind 24/7 and he couldn't even help him. Rachel was perfect. Well, no she wasn't, but she sure was different.

It started with him noticing little things when they had gone out. The way she gave him a huge smile when he chose glee over football. The way that for that week, she looked at him more than Finn. Her eyes shined when she was happy.

He chose to ignore the guilty look she send his way when she accidentally told Finn the truth. Puck also chose to ignore the helpless look she had on her face when Finn screamed at her too.

That didn't mean he ignored her and didn't look at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

**10. 3 by Britney Spears**

Rachel knew he didn't believe in love. Honestly, she didn't either.

Not when her supposed 'love' chose Quinn over her. Even after he found out she was cheating on him.

They both loved people who didn't love them back.

In this crazy relationship, they had at least found solace with each other.

Because sometimes, your last choice is your best choice.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please.**


End file.
